community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Greendale Human Being
The Greendale Human Being is the school mascot designed and created by Dean Pelton and Pierce Hawthorne. Dean Pelton wanted to create a new mascot for Greendale as he felt the old mascot, a Grizzly bear, was not politically correct enough. Pierce volunteers to help him, and they both set out to design the least offensive mascot possible. What they came up with was a mascot in a tight fitting silver unitard with the Greendale logo on its chest. It was wearing a faceless mask that had crudely drawn eyes and mouth. The mask itself was tight as well and did not allow the person wearing it to see or breathe well. It first appeared in the Season One episode "Football, Feminism and You" and it makes subsequent appearances throughout the series, both in mascot form and in images on various Greendale paraphernalia. The actor portraying the first Human Being is unknown and several other unnamed actors have worn the mascot suit since then. In the Community webisode "Office Hours: Pamphlet Serious", the Human Being is portrayed by a female. History Dean Pelton and Pierce collaborated on the design of the Human Being in his office. They spent a lot of time studying various color charts and pictures of specific racial features in order to eliminate any sign of ethnicity in the new mascot. Jeff remarked upon seeing their efforts that to not be racist is the new racism. The final look of the mascot is finished before the football pep rally where Troy was to debut as Greendale's new quarterback. Jeff and Annie were two of the first students to see the mascot and reacted to it's bizarre appearance accordingly with shock and horror. The Greendale Human Being is next seen in "Debate 109" where he is seen acting as a cheerleader for the audience watching the debate championship between Greendale and City College. He admonishes Jeff for his performance in the first half of the debate. Later, he can be seen celebrating with Dean Pelton and Professor Whitman after Greendale wins the debate. In "Communication Studies" he is renamed the "Cupid Being" for Valentine's Day. He is outfitted with a bow and arrow along with red shorts and Cupid wings. He is tasked with delivering to students their valentines. In the episode "Basic Genealogy", although the Human Being was designed to be genderless, he is shown to have an obvious female counterpart. In the 2010 Fall semester of Greendale, the Human Being is first seen in a group photograph with the school's basketball team on a calendar hanging in Abed's room. Later in the 2011 semester of Greendale, The Human Being is seen during Christmas outfitted with icicles hanging off of him. Annie remarks he looks creepier but Shirley thinks it makes him look more festive. Gallery Cheerleader_Being.jpg| Cheerleader Being Appearance:"Debate 109" Rudolph Human Being.jpg| The Rudolph Being Appearance:"Comparative Religion" Cupid Being.jpg| The Cupid Being Appearance:"Communication Studies" Mr and Mrs Human Being.jpg| Mr. and Mrs. Human Being Appearance:"Basic Genealogy" Icicle Human Being.jpg| The Icicle Being Appearance:"Regional Holiday Music" Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Community Characters